Many necklaces, when worn, have the tendency to cause hair breakage, or tangling of the wearer's hair. Hair can get caught, or tangled, either in or around the jewelry composition, e.g. metal chain or beads, or can get caught in or around the necklace clasp. Necklaces can also cause “pulls” in clothing, such as scarves, or shirt collars.
Necklaces with specific uses have been described, for example a rotation preventing necklace, (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,127), and a necklace that has an adjustable loop capable of changing the size of the necklace, (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,130). Necklace extensions and “easy close” clasps have also been described, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,242 and 5,432,986. However, none of the necklaces are designed to prevent hair breakage and pulls or snags in clothing.
Thus, there remains a need for means to prevent clothing snags caused by jewelry and a means to prevent hair from tangling in jewelry that is worn around the neck.